The present disclosure generally relates to battery charge measurement algorithms. In particular, this disclosure relates to selecting a battery charge measurement algorithm to determine a battery charge capacity for a data backup operation.
An electric battery is an electrochemical device consisting of one or more cells that convert stored chemical energy into electrical energy. Each cell may contain a positive terminal, or cathode, and a negative terminal, or anode. Electrolytes may allow ions to move between the electrodes and terminals, which allows current to flow out of the battery to perform useful work.
Primary or “disposable” batteries, such as alkaline batteries, may be used once and subsequently discarded due to the electrode materials being irreversibly changed during discharge. Secondary or “rechargeable” batteries can be discharged and recharged multiple times; the original composition of the electrodes can be restored by reversing current flow at the battery terminals. Rechargeable battery types may include lead-acid batteries used in vehicles and lithium-ion batteries used in portable electronic devices. The maximum charge storage capacity of a rechargeable battery may decrease from an original (new condition) charge storage capacity over a period of time and/or number of charge/discharge cycles.